The Light in the Darkness Trilogy: 1
by Candleofdarkness
Summary: A story of the life Jackie has after everything he went through at the end of Darkness II. His mind reflects, and he will once again remember the past. To reclaim the future and what was once his. Jenny.


[A/N: Well, I'm having fun writing these. Hope you enjoy it. Did you also happen to know that I don't own Darkness? Of course you don't. Of course.

Strong language is used. Read this using Jackie's voice and how he talks to himself during each loading screen. Remember the apostrophes and cursing is intentional.]

* * *

It's been a while since I talked like this. Hell, it's been more than a while. A couple years maybe? Just when I thought about letting this Darkness control me. Y'know somethin'? It sure as fuck ain't easy. I've been having a rough time for this...this thing to just burst out of me someday, screaming and just scarin' the shit outta everybody. It made me watch my one and only love die in front of my eyes, and what's more. This thing, this creature called the darkness. He won't let go of me. He'll mend me until the day it passes on. I sure as fuck hope not...

Let's just say it all started with the day of my twenty first birthday. That chase down the highway blaring eighty miles a hour down a wild goose chase from em' police fellows. My uncle Vinny used to say, "If it ain't fresh. You still got to take care of it," and hell was he right. Cept' he didn't predict something so different would happen to me. After that crash, I felt weird. I remembered...seeing him die. Handing the two old family pistols to me. And he told me, "Jackie, you gotta do this right. Give em' hell." On the way out, that. Was the day I heard the damn voice.

It's that thing. That thing they called the Darkness. I remember hearing that voice. It almost scared the fuck outta me. Now, that. Was classy. Look at who I've become now...some sixty year old fellow that never managed to have sex after twenty one. Because of the fucking enemies I've dealt with in my damn life. Hell, sometimes I look at myself in the mirror. Remembering who I used to be...

Anyways, back to that old story you kids wanted to hear. As I was saying, that voice scared the fuck outta me. I saw what it did to those people, fucking messed up...yet, back then, I wasn't used to it at all. I ignored those thoughts that night. Having nightmares for days straight. After the escape, I felt pretty badass. Look at me, running the mob and taking out every single fucker that tried to fuck with the Estacados. All that fun, it ended that one night. That one fucking night that the bastard had to do it. The darkness. It. It forced me to watch the love of my life die. It gave me a damn impression as if it was my boss. Hell, once I saw her die. I couldn't do shit. I felt weak for one time in my life. Then, a bullet pierced my brain. And that, was the first time I died.

Y'know. Life isn't all about fun and shit. No, not for me, for all you kids who say, "Oh! Look! I'm a monster. I'm a badass who can do whatever I want every motherfucking day!" No. It ain't easy. Being in the underground can make enemies. Enemies I hate dealing with. Enemies that wants to take everything away from me. These things people say...what a fucking joke...when people say they don't have an emotion when they become mobsters. Well, Jenny died, and you'd expect me to forget and move on in a snap? Well, while I was dead. I visited the old memory of my great grandfather. A real classy guy he was, used to shoot in World War Two as a crazy badass all the time, he told me more about the darkness. About this curse...

The curse that made me wake up. I remember being in this old alleyway. Smelled like Chinatown shit. Good old' days. When me and Jenny had the world in our fingertips. Hell...if only I didn't think of her even more. There's no one that could replace her, everything she brought me. That's why that fucking bastard had to die. No one fucks with my Jenny! So...I destroyed his mansion, his men, and shot the bastard through the brain. In his last dying words, he begged me for mercy. He told me I couldn't do it. A joke...but I was too blinded by this...this thing inside me. I killed him, for a single moment. Revenge never felt sweeter. Then, the darkness consumed me...it made me forget Jenny. The old memories.

Huh, now that I think about it. There was almost a time I really forgotten her. I thought I moved on, maybe...into a new life. Suppressing the darkness. Forming my own gang, my own men. Hell, it felt good. I became the king of the city. Time passed, until that one night. That one night, some fuckers tried to fuck with us. The thing...it bursted out of me. For once, letting that thing out felt good. No one fucks with Estacado. No one. When some nightmare organization came, I dug into their shit. Destroying what I hate, searching for what they were trying to do.

They wanted this thing. They wanted the Darkness. The darkness begged me to help. I was out for revenge. Some days later, my aunt died. She, was too kind to die. Too kind. I remember as a kid, she would make me these...these sweet apple pies. Mmmm, you can smell them fifty feet away, and it would be impossible to not try them. But, when she died, I swore. Those fuckers have gone too far. Everything around me was either gone or injured. I knew what I had to do.

And I knew how to do it.

The shit...what was his name? Oh yeah, Victor. I made him feel what the definition of pain was. After that, there was nothing. Nothing I felt left. Yet, I remembered. I remembered meeting this thing..ugh. My mind because a pain in the ass whenever I think of this. Kinda like a rat in the subway, scaring folks and shit. But this, I remember. Jenny. There was...someone-no. Something controlling her. Hell, she even said her name. It was the Angel-something. Why does my mind hurt at times like this.

**Jaaackkkie. **

**Jaccckkkiieee. **

_Shit, it's the darkness again. _

"Jackie? Jackie!" A young brown haired fellow slapped my elbow. Real fresh kid, some pair of eyes. I'd say he's a player. "Hey Jackie! I told you, we are going to pay the runts a little visit today yeah?" He responded freshly.

Hell if I know, I was in my mind while the runt was talking his mouth off, I lightly responded with a nod. Shaking off my thoughts.

"Well boss, Kenny told me to pick you up near Central Park, it'll be like the good old times."

_Yeah...the good times...the good times. _

* * *

[A/N: I always thought about this whole thing between them. This...aftermath we'd say of Jackie. This would be his tale in finding Jenny's vessel. How he lost part of his memories about finding where Jenny was contained in. A psychical pain for the man to go through. How the darkness has tortured him, the slow methodical transformation of an antagonist into a protagonist. The introduction of religious like aspects. In order to develop a rich deterrent story. I hopefully will continue this sometime in the future. ]


End file.
